


The Division Of Labor In The Creation Of  “The Dog Beneath The Skin”: Exploring The Individual Authorship Of Words, Lines, and Scenes In An Auden And Isherwood Collaboration

by heartequals (savvygambols)



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Collaboration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auden writes Christopher who writes back to Auden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Division Of Labor In The Creation Of  “The Dog Beneath The Skin”: Exploring The Individual Authorship Of Words, Lines, and Scenes In An Auden And Isherwood Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [equestrianstatue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/gifts).



> Fic commentary can be found [right here](http://heartequals.dreamwidth.org/25921.html#cutid2)!

Auden writes things and sends them to Christopher. Christopher crosses things out.

Christopher writes things and sends them back to Auden. Auden circles things and smiles.

Auden writes a new draft. He might be in love with Christopher's edits – he usually is. He sends a draft back to Christopher. Christopher sends it back with ink all over.

Christopher writes Auden a letter and reminds him to replace the ink ribbon on his typewriter before he begins a new draft. Auden is frustrated when his rhythm is cut by dry ink ribbons; ink ribbons can be traitorous creatures. Christopher knows his feelings about ink ribbons.

Auden writes a letter about ink ribbons and _Dog_. Christopher comes to visit. He changes ink ribbons and sneaks pages away while Auden is writing. Auden finds drastically abridged manuscripts on his desk. Christopher pretends he doesn't hear when Auden demands the pages back. Auden kisses him to make him tell. Christopher doesn't tell; he only kisses Auden back.

Christopher hides pages and grins when Auden asks. Auden finds a page in the oddest of places. Christopher laughs to the point of tears when Auden pulls a page of their manuscript in his pillowcase. Auden waves it in his face. “It's a love note,” Christopher says, over and over again, giggling uncontrollably and throwing an arm around Auden, “it's a love note.” Auden reads the love note. Christopher has circled a sentence and written, _I adore this line._

Auden says, “but that line was yours.” Christoper shakes his head, saying, “it's yours.” Auden is sure that he is right; he thought Christopher said it over breakfast back in September or perhaps back at school in that one Wednesday in May. Christopher digs his chin into the juncture between Auden's shoulder and neck and says he did not. Auden protests, both at Christopher's chin and at his claim – Christopher said those words, he's sure of it. Christopher sighs deeply and says, “Darling, I've said many words over the course of my life. I assume I've said those words in various positions.”

Christopher digs his chin in deeper until Auden squawks. Auden hits him with the page-love-note. Christopher says, “The line is yours” and bites Auden's ear. Auden, with as much finality and dignity as he can manage, says: “Ours.” Christopher agrees. It is theirs. The line belongs to them both. Auden says as much to Christopher. Christopher agrees with everything Auden says and then some. Auden gives into the arm around his stomach and the teeth on his ear and the missing manuscript pages in his pillowcase.

Auden writes a new draft after Christopher changes the ink ribbon. Christopher sits on the floor next to Auden and reads the pages as Auden finishes them. Auden speaks only to demand that Christopher stop stealing pages; they are missing 2, 8, 13, and he is only up to page 12. Christopher ignores Auden and scratches out words, circles lines, sips coffee. Auden finds another missing page. Christopher puts his head against Auden's chair.

Christopher drags Auden away from the typewriter, an entire scene in hand. Auden reads the scene aloud to him. Christopher shakes his head and reads it himself. Auden wrinkles his nose and pulls out a pen. Christopher reads one line ten times over until they understand it. Auden makes a note on the page.

Auden wants to write a new draft before Christopher leaves. Christopher has better things for them to do, like drinking, eating, editing, and finding manuscript pages in Auden's pillowcase.

Christopher leaves. Auden mails a letter comprised of a single line and it arrives a few days after Christopher.

Auden receives a letter from Christopher. Christopher has circled the line.


End file.
